Wings of Memory
by Plantress
Summary: 300 years after Dart and the other dragoon defeated Melbu Frahma a new threat has arisen. Now the fate of the world rests in the hands of a half-wingly girl and a long dead hero...
1. Prolog

****

Wings of Memory 

__

After the second dragon campaign in which Dart Field and the other dragoon fought Melbu Frahma the world was at peace. The peace between wingly and human lasted for almost fifty years before disaster struck. A human killed a high ranking wingly official, it is unknown as to whether this was a member of a larger group or an individual who opposed the peace treaty between the two races, but either way their goal was accomplished. The winglies saw this as an act of war and launched an attack on the humans. The humans tried to fight back but were stopped by King Albert. He attempted to calm the winglies but he ultimately failed, for this he was driven from the throne and he and his family were exiled. All the other dragoons were exiled or killed out right as well. The war that followed dragged on for years until the population of the winglies got too low to continue and human losses mounted too high. An uneasy truce was reached between the two races and things began to settle down. Now two hundred and fifty years after the end of the war wingly numbers are almost equal to that of the humans. Technology hasn't improved any and neither has the relationships between the races. An outright war has never occurred but it is only a matter of time until something happens and history is repeated. 

- Document penned by an unknown author

"What is it?" The noble snapped as he walked into his main audience chamber. He recoiled in disgust for a moment when he saw that a pair of dirty and uncivil peasants stood next to his steward. He noted that two of his guard stood back from the trio, a red-haired girl between them a guard holding each of her arms. The lord couldn't help but be curious as to why a guard had one hand clamped over her mouth, the girl's head was bowed her flaming locks hiding most of her face. "Why did you bring these _people_ to me?' He demanded of his steward. "If this is some simple villager problem then I will have you killed in the most unpleasant matter I can come up with." 

"It's not yer lordshi…." The younger of the two villagers started to speak but his father him upside the head. 

"Pardon 'im Lord Draco, he's just a young un'." Lord Draco sniffed at their crude language and behavior. 

"Why are they here?" He said speaking directly to his steward's face. 

"The girl." The steward stammered out. 

"The girl?" He asked as he strode past the villagers to where the guards held her. "What has she done?" 

"She tried to seduce my son!" The father said a little too loudly, his tone suggesting he was trying to prove something to himself. The lord simply chuckled at him.

"As do all women. Only a weak willed fool would succumb to such foolish tricks." The son blushed and began muttering under his breath. 

"Lookit her eyes me lord and you'll what I mean." The villager urged him. Curious the lord turned to the girl. 

"Show me your eyes." He commanded her. The young girl stubbornly tucked her chin in as trying to keep him from seeing them on purpose. "I said show me your eyes!" He shouted. The girl turned her head to the side. With a growl the lord nodded to one of the guards. The guard punched her lightly in the back and she jerked her head up in surprise and pain. The lord gave a smirk of satisfaction and meet the girls eyes. Then with a startled gasp he took a step back wards his own eyes fastened on the girl who now glared at him defiantly. _Her..her eyes are blood red! _The panicked lord knew of only one race that possessed such eyes….. "You dare to bring a wingly spy in here!" He screamed out at the steward.

"She's not a wingly Lord Draco." The older of the two farmers remarked. The lord turned so that he could keep one eye on the hostage. 

"What do you mean?" He demanded. 

"Her mother was human mi' lord. My wife was friends with her since there childhood. She helped birth this whelp fifteen years ago." Seeing the lords unconvinced expression the farmer gave a knowing smirk. "Know one knows who her father is. He just flew off afore she was born if ye get me meaning." 

"HALF-wingly?" The lord said in disgust as he looked at her. A full wingly he could have dealt with, he knew what to expect with them. But a half and half? Half human and Half wingly? He couldn't remember there ever being one, even in times when winglies and humans got along. Somehow the mere thought was sickening to him. "You may go." He snapped at the farmers. "You did your work. Now I'll deal with this…_half-breed_." 

"But mi' lord…." 

"GO!" He yelled. "Or I shall have you removed from here!" With a growl the farmer grabbed his son and dragged him out the door muttering angrily under his breath. With a sigh he turned back to were his steward stood. "Finally, those barbarians were beginning to annoy me." 

"Quite so my lord." The steward agreed. 

"Now what shall we do with this.._girl_?" He said as he walked over to her. Once he was sure she would not be able to break out of the hold he examined her more closely. If he ignored her eyes she was really quite pretty, beautiful even, although he had heard some were that winglies were an almost unearthly beautiful people. 

"It's rude to stare at people." She snapped at him, speaking up for a first time. 

"People yes, half-breed monsters no. And it's also unwise to insult the person who hold your life in his hands."

"Then kill me now and get it over with." 

"Now, Now…" Lord Draco said chuckling. "There are certain…ways that can convince me to let you live." He said as he laid a hand on her check seductively. His guards chuckled lewdly as they realized the lord's intent. With a snarl the girl jerked violently away and almost pulled herself form the guard's grasps. "Careful fools!" Lord Draco shouted frightened of what she might do if she got lose. 

"I would rather die now then have to suffer anymore." She said her slow words dripping venom. 

"Foolish girl! I think I shall grant your wish." A sudden glimmer at her neck drew the lord attention to a silver chain that disappeared into the front of her shirt. "And what is this?" He said as he reached for the chain. 

"Leave it alone!" The girl said panicking for the first time. Some inner feeling told her that she must not let him get a hold of what was at the end of the chain. 

"A gift I suppose?" He asked as he gently pulled on the chain. "A magic amulet from your filthy wingly father ….." His words trailed off when he saw the round emerald at the end of it, it was at least as big as his palm. He had only seen one other like it. "I shall take this and add it to my collection. After all what good is jewelry to a corpse?" 

"NO!" She screamed as hard as she could. Suddenly the astonishment of everyone in the room the emerald gave off a flash of green light and powerful wind whirled around the girl, throwing the everyone in the room against the walls and hurling open all the windows. 

"What?" The lord said then gasped when he realized that the girl was running toward the door. "Catch her you fools!" 

When she saw the guards dive toward the door in an attempt to stop her escape she reversed direction and rushed toward the windows. With a thought she jumped over the edge as the lord gave a gasp. Lord Draco rushed to the window and got there just in time to see wings of glittering silver light erupt from her back. She darted up and stopped for a moment and stared at him before she darted out over the castle wall. 

"Should I send someone out after her my lord?" The steward asked. Lord Draco threw a contemptuous look at him. 

"No. They would never catch her. And besides…." He said smirking. "She will probably be dead soon. " 

"My Lord…..?" The steward asked confused by the lost comment. 

"You see no human will accept her because she is half wingly." HE said grinning "And no wingly will be accept her because she is half human. In short she is doomed." 

Away from the castle Luna flew her tears tracing tears down her cheeks. It wasn't that much about being driven from her home, she knew she would have to leave at some point, but the betrayal her friend had shown to her. She knew she shouldn't have told him about her heritage but with her mother for over a year and she had needed to tell someone. She had thought that she could trust him, a friend since her childhood but she had been wrong, dead wrong. He had gone running to his father and not only betrayed her secret but told some out ridiculous lie as well. Tried to seduce him indeed. 

With the castle out of sight the young women stopped to catch her breath. The emerald around the neck banged against her chest with her sudden stop and she wondered what had happened, it had never reacted like that before. When her mother had held it the emerald had glowed a bright green, but it had never done anything for her. With a sigh she dropped it back into her shirt and considered her options. She couldn't go back home that was for certain and she couldn't go north, that was wingly territory. It wasn't official but everyone knew that if you went north you would go into the rock terrain that belonged to the winglies. With a sigh she decided to head south toward one of the human towns. Maybe if she was careful she could hide her eyes and live among them for a short time. 

It was a ruin really, a building that showed the wear of time above all else. An open place at the top was no different. Piles of stone lay about it, the only other visible remains a set of shaky stairs that lead down to the rest of the building, holes were scattered at random around the floors. But the figure at the top didn't' seem to care. He completed his uncounted circuit of the floor. He knew each pitfall and stone pile very well, he didn't know how many times he had paced this floor. With a sigh he sat down on a pile of stone out of boredom, since he really didn't need to rest because he couldn't feel fatigue. With a sigh the spirit that had been known as Lavitz Slambet ran one hand through his hair. The one fact that any of the scary stories he had ever been told left out was that being a ghost was boring! With his spirit tied to the place he had died he had only been able to grasp snatches of what had been happening in the world outside, mostly gossip carried by the jailers or other servants. When Hellena had been abandoned his sources of information had dried up. Now he would give anything to know what was happening in the outside world. With a sigh the ghost stood up once again and began to walk around the parameter of the floor again. He lost count long ago and even if he started again he would grow bored and abandon that as well. With a resigned sigh he gave in to his eternal boredom. 

Plantress: I was watching Inuyasha when I came up with this idea. Probably were the half-breed thing came from. Anyway please R & R and tell me if I should contiue this or not. And I'm not sure if I spelled Lavitz's last name right so tell if I didn't. Any way R &R Thanks! 


	2. Sacrifice

Disclaimer (I forgot it on the first chapter): I do not own Legend of Dragoon but I _do_ own Luna and all other original characters. 

**Wings of Memory **

"LUNA!" The shout from downstairs reached the ears of a certain red-haired girl. 

"Just a sec!" She yelled back in reply before she turned to the mirror in front of her. It had been three years since the half wingly had fled her home and those three years had changed her. For the first year she had scrounged around and barely survived her power of flight and the few wingly powers she had inherited from her father were stretched to their limits. However this did prove a good thing in the long run. As she fought for survival she become stronger and discovered knew ways in which she could use her few gifts of magic. 

"LUNA!" This time the voice was impatient.

"Coming!" She called down to Lilly. Two years ago when Lilly had heard about a sixteen year old that had wandered into Lohan claming her parents had been killed on the road she had immediately tracked her down. Upon learning that Luna had no other family that she knew they kindly woman had taken her in. Lilly's own daughter had been about Luna's age when she died so to Lilly raised like she was her lost daughter. After a final check in her mirror to make sure that the illusion spell over she had placed over her eyes had turned them from they're normal blood-red to green she sprinted down stairs. Lilly owned a small jewelry shop, the upstairs on was the living area and the downstairs contained the shop itself. The owner clicked her tongue when she saw her charge come flying down the stairs. 

"Sorry…..Just….making….sure….I…..looked…..alright." Luna panted as she tried to regain her breath. 

"I swear you spend an hour more each day in front of that mirror Luna!" Lilly said laughing. 

"Sorry." Luna repeated as she walked over to her. "What do you want me to do." 

"Set up a display for that new jewelry I had you pick up yesterday." Lilly said as she waved toward the front of the room "The case by the window needs to be changed for the new season." 

" Okay" Luna agreed as she walked toward the case in question. 

"Oh and Luna……" 

"Hmmm?" Luna said as she turned back toward Lilly her hands filled with cases of ornaments. 

"That young man came by yesterday while you were out. Now what was his name again? D something wasn't it? Dan, Dan…." 

"Daniel?" Luna asked .

"Yes that's it!" Lilly said beaming. Luna groaned.

"Please tell me you told him to go away!" Lilly frowned at the response. 

"Luna why do you insist on driving away anyone who comes looking for you? Daniel seemed like an intelligent young man."

"An intelligent young man who cares only about himself!" Luna shot back. "You know that he's only trying to prove that he can gain my trust, nothing more." 

"Do you always think the worst of everyone?" Lilly asked her. She received only a nod in reply before Luna disappeared into one of the back rooms. For a minuet Lilly stared after Luna her mind whirling. She wondered what in the world had drove Luna to distrust everyone, even her self. She knew almost nothing about Luna's past, the only information she had ever volunteered was the news about her parents deaths. With a sigh Lilly turned back to her work , the girl would revel it when she felt like it, not before. 

When the small shop officially opened for business it was flooded with customers. The fair that would happen in a few days time had drawn humans from ever walk of life and most couldn't afford the enchanted gems sold in some of the more expensive shops but could certainly afford to buy some of the semi precious stones Lilly sold. They had so many customers that Lilly kept the shop open far later then she should have. It wasn't until she noticed the darkness out side that she realized something. 

"Shoot!" She said startling Luna who had been locking up some of the more expensive item's. "I forgot to deliver that necklace that Mrs. Guard ordered, I promised to get it to her today. Now I have to go if we want to receive full payment." With a sigh Lilly reached over to were she had hung her shawl dreading going out into the city after nightfall. 

"I'll go." Luna said as she threw on her cloak. "I can get there much faster then you can." 

"Luna I don't think it would be safe for a young women to wander the streets alone after it gets dark." Lilly said frowning at her. "Particularly with the fair in town, I mean we not know what kind of hooligans are hanging around. And then there have been reports of girls going missing and found dead later. I really don't want you to follow in your parents footsteps." Immediately Lilly regretted saying such a harsh thing to Luna but the younger women seemed not to notice. 

"I'll be alright Lilly. Really, nothing and nobody will touch me, it will only take me a few minuets for me to get to Mrs. Guard's and back. And besides," She added grinning. "You keep saying that I need to get out of the shop." She said as she disappeared into the back of the shop and retrieved the necklace.

"I meant when it's daylight and you can meet people your own age." Lilly muttered under her breath. Luna appeared in the main room and then waved at Lilly before disappearing out the front door. "At the very least you have to trust one person." 

As Luna walked in the direction of the Thompson's house it began to rain, the drops causing the torches dotted along the streets and walkways to flicker. Luna cursed at the flicker light more out of annoyance than anything else. She wasn't really worried about being mugged, she doubted any of her attackers would be able to contend with even her limited magic's. However the flicker did do much to confuse her in the maze that was Lohan. Lilly's shop was on one of the middle levels but she knew that the Thompons were a more prominent human family had a house on one of the top levels. She had started toward one of the many staircases that dotted the walkway when her reflection in the window of a closed shop caught her eye. She stopped for a second and looked again, something seemed out of place but she couldn't seem to figure out what it was. Frowning she leaned closer to try and determine the source of her uneasiness but the light was to poor for her to see anything definite. She looked around to make sure that no one was coming or nearby before she held up her hand and summoned a small ball of flame. Luna let out another stream of curses when she realized that the spell on her eyes had worn off! The half-wingly tried to cast it again but realized that she didn't have enough energy to use that particular spell two times in one day. Sight she put out the fireball and pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head and started down the street. Maybe if she hurried she wouldn't have to show her face and would be able to get in and out of the house with out anyone seeing her eyes. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The two shadowy figures watched the young woman walk away. 

"She has ta be da one. No human can use magic, ya know that!" 

"But what if she sees us before we can capture her? I don't wanna get fried!" 

"Don't worry about it." The first shadow said trying to assure his partner "With dis she won't be able to walk let alone throw magic around." As it said this it held up what looked like a small ball. 

"I'm still not sure about this. I mean what happens if it doesn't work on her?" 

"Look at it dis way" The first shadow said. "Do you really wanna piss off HIM?" His companion gulped.

"Good point. Lets go." He said as the two shadows started out after the young woman. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Luna had noticed the two thugs following her earlier. She had pretended not to of course, she really didn't want to be bothered right now. She had rarely gone out of Lilly's shop and now she was afraid that she had gotten lost in the maze of Lohan's streets. _I remember they live in a white building…. But this whole area is full of white buildings! _Growing tired and annoyed by her efforts Luna nearly screamed out loud in frustration when the light drizzle gave way to a heavier rain storm. When one of her stalkers knocked something over she lost her patience at them. 

"Would of you stop following me!" She practically screamed at them. She couldn't tell if her outburst had surprised her shadows or not because they stayed hidden, coming out only enough for her two see that it was two men, both of which were taller then her. 

"What's a little girl like yerself doin' out in the rain?" The taller of the two said, he was at least six feet tall, his head almost banging on some of the signs hanging down. 

"It's just not safe, what if you were to catch cold?" The second one said. He was only a few inches shorter then his companion and his voice was grating on her already frayed nerves. 

"If I do it's none of your business! Now quite following me and leave me alone!" Luna turned to walk away but the taller of them shoot out a hand and grabbed her arm. 

" 'fraid we can't do that." Luna jerked her arm out and twisted down at the same time surprising her attacker and letting her break free. She stood up a few feet away and stopped, she dropped her hand inside her cloak and began to form a small fireball in her palm. 

"Look, I really don't have time to waste with you. If you leave me alone now you won't get hurt." She said as she shifted so that she would be able to lose the fireball with out damaging any one the buildings. 

"Sorry we can't leave ya alone cause we got a job to do. And we ain't gonna give ya the chance to hurt us!" Shadow Number one hurled a sphere at her and she sidestepped, losing the fireball at the same time. She didn't see if her spell hit because while the sphere it self didn't hit her, the yellowish smoke that came out of it did. She made the fatal mistake of inhaling and gasped as the foul smelling stuff entered her nose and mouth. Immediately the world around her began to spin and twist, she dropped to her knees in an effort to regain a solid base but if anything that only made her predicament worse, the colors blurring and melting into one. She felt something touch her and she immediately lashed out but with her perceptions disoriented she didn't hit anything. After a while her vision began to clear and her attackers swam back into focus. She tried to bring her hands up to cast another spell but stopped short her face paling as the reason she couldn't bring her hands around, the two thugs had tied her hands together, behind her back, palm to palm so that she couldn't even use magic to free herself. 

"Let….Me…..**GO**!!" She screamed.

"Shut her up!" The shorter man said nervously glancing around. 

"Be quite!" The first man hissed at her as he brought out a strip of fabric and attempted to gag Luna with it. Instead Luna and shot up and smacked her forehead against his face, the thug rocked back and grabbed at his nose in an attempted to stop the blood from poring out of it. The second thug tried to grap and her but she stumbled out of his way and nearly fell over, her feet had been hobbled together so that she could only take small steps. Luna spread her wings and started to take off but a fist interrupted her, connecting with her cheek and making her head crack into the wall, sending her into blackness. 

"Damn bitch broke my nose." The big thug said as he rubbed it. 

"Get whining, we have to get going." His partner said motioning to a side alley. As the sound of raised voices drew near the thug grabbed the unconscious Luna and slung her over his shoulder before heading off into the darkness. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Lavits completed another circuit of the floor. He stopped and looked out over the ocean, the only thing he knew that hadn't faded over the years he had been stuck here. He wished again that he could some how find true death, not this faded existence. He seriously doubted that any of the after lives, even the deepest regions of hell itself, could be any worse then this eternal boredom. The former knights musing were cut short when someone walked right through him. Lavits blinked and then turned to were the person had stopped and had leaned a battered sack against a pile of stones. It was an old man with wild white hair flying around his head, he was wearing long robes the color of which strongly reminded Lavits of died blood, he was currently engaged in digging through his bag and muttering under his breath. 

"Just a crazy old hermit seeking shelter." Lavits reasoned not total disappointed by him. After centuries of solitude even a crazy person was good company, even if the hermit couldn't see him. Almost as if the hermit heard the remark he stopped what he was doing and jerked his head up, his gaze settling over in Lavits's general direction. After a moment he shrugged and turned back to his bag, letting out an almost insane laugh as he did so. 

"This is the perfect spot!" The hermit cried gleefully as he stood up carrying three things; an old book, a bottle with some liquid inside and a paintbrush. The old hermit began to skip out toward the center of the room. The former-knight followed curiously, he fully expected the old man to trip over one of the many piles of stone or fall through one of the numerous holes in the floor, but somehow the he made to the center of the room. He opened his book to a certain page and laid flat on the floor eyes roaming tracing the images in the book. "I must have it ready by midnight…." He said as he ran off to side, Lavits following silently curious as to what the hermit was up to. The old man uncorked his bottle and dipped his paintbrush in and pulled it out dripping with some strange thick red paint. Lavits watched him trace a strange pattern on the floor for a few minuets before he wandered over to were the book lay open. The first page consisted of a diagram showing a circle made up of runes drawn in a circle. The second page made Lavits's heart skip a beat, or at least it would have if ghosts had hearts. Numbly Lavits reached down to turn the page, and then cursed when his hand went right through the book, he stood and sprinted over to were the old man was still tracing his runes. He tried to tell himself that he had misread, that he was just imagining things but when he looked down he saw that the first rune the old man had drawn was dry. It was now the color of the old man's robes, the color of died blood. 

"What do you think your doing!" Lavits screamed at him voice raising in panic as he realized what the man really was: a necromancer come to raise the dead. For the next hour and a half the necromancer continued to do his vile work while Lavits did everything he could to stop him. Unfortunately ghosts weren't suited to tasks like these, as not begin able to touch things became a problem. Lavits couldn't tip over the bottle of blood, rub out any of the runes or even turn the book to the wrong page. He even tried to punch the necromancer at one point but he only drew his robes tighter about him and continued with his work. With a sigh the former wind dragoon sat on a rock with his head in his hands praying that something would happen. 

Hours later, it was almost midnight and the necromancer was becoming nervous, he kept rushing to the edge of the room and looking down as if expecting something. Lavits hoped that whatever he was waiting for wouldn't come before midnight. He didn't know what it was but some sixth sense told Lavits that if the necromancer could not complete his work before the witching hour was over then he would not be able to do the vile deed tonight. Stuck with a sudden thought Lavits looked up and felt a shiver work it's way down his nonexistent spine for the moon was full tonight, the perfect time for such an act. Suddenly from down the stair there came voices followed by bangs and crashes. The necromancer ran forward and stopped in front of the doorway rubbing his hands together gleefully. In moments two thugs staggered into the open. The taller of the two had something slung over one of his shoulders. 

"Fools, you are late!" The necromancer screamed at them. "It is almost midnight!" 

"It's her fault!" The tall thug growled as he tossed his bundle to the ground. Lavits was appalled to see that it was a young woman with red hair, one of her cheeks was purple with a bruise and she bore numerous cuts and scratches. "Took us two days of riding to get here and she kept slowing us up. Broke my nose, tried to scare of da mounts, kept kicking, hitting, squirming…."

"Enough, just tell me, is she the one?" The smaller of the two brought forward the torch be had in his hand.

"See for your self." Lavits walked over to were the group was huddled and leaned forward with the necromancer. He couldn't help wondering what made this girl so special. He winced in sympathy when one of the thugs pulled her head back by her hair exposing her bright red eyes. _Red eyes? _He thought _I thought only winglies had red eyes…._

"Yes!" Shrieked the necromancer in delight. "This is the one! You have done what I have asked." 

"And our payment…?" The necromancer glared at both of them.

"You shall receive it after the ceremony is completed!" One of them shuffled forward a bit.

"What ceremony?" He asked nervously.

"The ceremony that will bring the most powerful spirit in this place back to life!" Both of the thugs looked at each other. 

"Won't it just kill you?" He asked.

"Not as long as I do not use my own blood!" The necromancer said smiling. "For a sacrifice is required to bind it's will to mine!" 

The moment that Luna heard that she began to shake. Sacrifice….. she knew with out a doubt that he necromancer was referring to her, and from the looks on both the thugs faces they knew it as well. 

"Do you really have to kill her?" The tall one asked. The necromancer turned around glared at him.

"Don't question me!" He screamed. "Or I shall use you instead!" The taller one shuttered out and apology. "Now bring her here!" The necromancer yelled. The thug reached out to pick her up and she kicked at him with both legs but he didn't flinch. Over the last two days her captors had feed her only enough to keep her alive and she didn't have any extra strength left. She began to squirm and tried to scream but the gag one of the thugs had stuffed in her mouth meant that only noises came out. The thug set her down and she tried to jump up, she would drop down one of those holes or jump off the edge of the tower, if she did that she could get away, she had done it once before. "Hold her still." The necromancer commanded. Slowly he began to chant in a strange tongue, he began speak loud and faster, the strange words sending shivers down her spine. Suddenly with out warning the necromancer produced a black dagger from inside his robes and darted forward stabbing it in to her leg. She gave a muffled search and felt the hands that had been holding her down leave her shoulders. The wound wasn't that bad, it wasn't really that deep, but the moment it touched her she was paralyzed, unable to tear her gaze away as a small bit of her blood touched the edge of the rune circle inscribed on the floor. The runes began to glow with an eerie red light, a small spark drifting up from each rune to swirl in a vortex in the center of the circle. The necromancer's canting began to take on a frenzied tone and he brought the dagger back at an angle to drive it into her heart. The young woman saw her death reflected in the blade but she couldn't close her eyes to stop watching, couldn't even tear her gaze away, couldn't do anything………

Lavits had ended up on the far side of the circle. He had tried not to watch when the necromancer began the ritual but the chant reached his ears and he couldn't shut it out. When the girls muffled cry reached his ears he couldn't stand it any longer, and looked over to were she was sitting. He saw the red sparks rise and in their eerie light he saw her red eyes. They were filled with fear and helplessness, the sight of them brought Lavits to a decision. He hadn't been able to do anything to help Albert or the rest of his friends and even if he wouldn't be able to do anything to help the girl he could at least try. With that thought the former knight of Basil charged forward – right through the vortex of red lights. The moment he entered he was assaulted on all sides by all the emotions he had ever felt, fear, anger, hate, sorrow, happiness, sadness, joy and longing…. all surged through him. Then for a moment he felt all the pain he had ever felt at once and he cried out in pain but then it stopped. Suddenly he felt a breath of air rush into his lungs once again and a tingling ran through his body, then a flash of light went off and he was through. He was just as surprised as anyone else in the room when his armored fist connected with the necromancer and sent him flying backwards. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Plantress: Whew! Finally done! OK first I would like to thank IwA (icewater_angel), The Martriarch Mavina, SorsX, Freefall Insanity, Brutal2003,and Aerena for reviewing this! Since everyone seemed to like this story so much I decided to update! I actually would have had this chapter up sooner since I already had it written out, but my teachers decided to dumb lots of EEEEEEEEEEvil homework on me. -.- Oh well! I decided to use Lohan as the setting because that place was confusing to me and in three hundred years I figured it would be even more confusing…..Anyway please Read and Review so I can tell when to update next. 'bye .


End file.
